Baby Makes Three
by FluffyYandere
Summary: Something I read online somewhere inspired me to write this as a kind-of sequel to it. Maybe I'll re-imagine the first half and post it here sometime. Anyway, it's a few months after Yumi-tan returned to the Soul Society, carrying Ikkaku's child.
1. Chapter 1

The peacock stood at the window with his arms crossed over his chest, gazing out at the seemingly endless fall of rain. He looked lazily over his shoulder at his lover, who was sitting on the couch reading. Four months had passed since Yumichika Ayasegawa had returned to the Soul Society and told Ikkaku Madarame about their child.

"Ikkaku," he said now, "Could you run down to that little store for me and get some cream cheese and ice cream? The big containers?"

"What, in this downpour?"

"Pleeease," the pregnant Soul Reaper wheedled.

Ikkaku put the book aside and put on a raincoat. "Fine," he half-grumbled.

"Thank you so much, Ikka."

Just a few minutes after Ikkaku had left, Yumichika found himself getting sleepy. He rubbed his prominent belly and smiled.

"All right," he yawned, "Let's take a short nap, then."

A little awkwardly, he settled himself on the couple's futon and fell into a deep sleep.

"Y-Yumichika?! Yumichika!" Yumichika slowly opened his eyes to a panicked Ikkaku. He looked like he was ready to call in the relief squad when he noticed his lover had awakened.

"Thank the gods you're okay! I – "

"I was only sleeping, Ikka."

"…oh."

Yumichika smiled at his obvious embarrassment and sat up, one hand caressing his middle. "You, third seat of the Eleventh Division, not in the least afraid of Kenpachi Zaraki, are afraid of your unborn child?" he teased.

Ikkaku blushed and rubbed the back of his bald head. "Well… this is kind of… new to me, Yumichika. I don't know what might happen at all."

Yumichika smiled gently. "I know, Ikkaku. I'm a little scared too." He reached out a hand. "Now, help me up?"

Even with Ikkaku's help, it was a bit of a struggle to stand, and he grimaced.

"We need to get a more elevated bed, Ikka. I'm having trouble just getting up in the morning…"

Kissing Ikkaku on the cheek, he added, "Now, what about that ice cream?"

Later the same night, as the couple lay on their futon, Ikkaku gazed affectionately at a sleeping Yumichika. Sure, his lover's condition worried him a lot, but he was excited about the coming of their child. Oftentimes he wondered whether it was a boy or a girl; he personally hoped for the former. Mostly, he was just glad that Yumichika had come back unharmed.


	2. Chapter 2

The sleepy Soul Reaper sat up in the bed and stretched. Turning his gaze towards the nearby window, he sighed. It was still raining. Ikkaku was out on a patrol, and Yumichika was worried about him.

He got up out of bed (Ikkaku had gotten them an elevated bed frame, thank the gods), and went into the bathroom. Upon returning, he set about scrambling himself some eggs. Waiting for them to finish cooking, Yumichika rubbed his bulging middle, gazing tenderly down at it. Humming, he wandered over to check the date and time on the living room clock. 9 o'clock AM, November 21st, it read.

"As of today, I am exactly eight months pregnant with Ikkaku Madarame's child," he said to no one in particular.

After he'd eaten, he turned the television on to a random show, lounged on the couch, and picked up the book of baby names Ikkaku had gotten him for his birthday. The baby kicked, and he sighed. As he was flipping through the S section of the book, it happened again. Whatever it was, it was certainly a fighter. Both of them hoped it would be a boy; a little one to train just like his daddy. His name would probably be either Choukichi, meaning "lasting luck", or Katsutoshi, which meant "to win cleverly."

And if it was a girl… well, Yumichika had a difficult time deciding on a girl's name.


	3. Chapter 3

The peacock awoke with a jolt from a nightmare that had involved his abdomen splitting open. Breathing hard, he glanced at a sleeping Ikkaku. But, as he started to settle back down to sleep, he felt a pain in his belly, similar to the one he'd felt in his dream. A little panicked, Yumichika frantically shook Ikkaku's shoulder.

"Ikka," he hissed urgently. "Ikkaku!"

"Wha?" His lover sat up also, still sleepy. "What is it, Yumi?"

"It's coming."

That shocked Ikkaku wide awake. He hurried to get out of bed and get dressed. "Okay, we'll leave ASAP. How are you feeling? Are you okay?"

"Y-yes."

As the peacock was putting on his winter jacket, though, he fell back onto the bed, groaning, "Ikkakuuuu…"

The couple hurried quickly through the snow-protected lanes to the infirmary. Yumichika collapsed onto a bed, still moaning in pain. Squad 4 member Kila LaRoux stood like a flash, obviously panicked herself. While she ran to fetch more senior members, Navi Kojuko helped Ikkaku get Yumichika ready. He was in a lot of pain when Kila returned with Hana Kagaro, Retsu Unohana and Isane Kotetsu, who immediately got down to business. Yumichika continued to cry out.

When Ikkaku tried to comfort him by placing a hand on his shoulder, though, he jerked away.

"Don't touch me, Ikkaku, I hate you, you're the reason why this is happening, YOU DID THIS TO ME I HATE YOU!" he shouted. Ikkaku stepped back, a little hurt.

"It's just the hormones. He'll probably be apologizing when it's all over," Hana assured him.

A few hours later, a loud moan from Yumichika heralded the birth of the child. Before he could fully register what was going on, a crying bundle was placed in Ikkaku's arms. It had raven-colored hair and, as far as he could see, anyway, wisteria eyes. Yumichika, thoroughly worn out, gave a weak smile.

"Ikkaku, I – "

"No need to apologize, Yumi," he said softly, smiling. "I know." He passed the calm infant to its mother.

"Gods, it's beautiful…" Yumichika breathed. He looked at Captain Unohana. "Which is it?"

"A girl."

Yumichika smiled at the baby, then at Ikkaku. "We have a baby daughter, Ikka."

Seating himself on the bed next to his lover, the father also smiled down on the baby girl.

"So, what's her name?" Ikkaku asked softly. Yumichika thought for a moment.

"Rika. Rika Utsukushi Ayasegawa Madarame."


End file.
